


Blanket

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Sabriel Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 - Day 3





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

Sam came home from work, called out a greeting to Gabriel as he passed the living room, and made a bee line for the bedroom to change clothes. He was halfway through changing into sweats and a T-shirt when he realized something was off. The pillows and blankets were missing from the bed, but the sheets remained, so Gabriel wasn't doing laundry. Frowning, he tugged his T-shirt on and left to return to the living room to ask Gabriel what happened.

There, he found the pillows and blankets from the bed, plus more from the linen closet constructed into an elaborate blanket fort. He smiled a little and walked around to the entrance, getting down on all fours and crawling in. "Is this how you spent your day off?"  
  
"No, not at all. I also made cupcakes for dessert. And binge-watched The Simpsons. Building the blanket fort was an impulse decision, because who doesn't love cuddling in a blanket fort?" Gabriel grinned and shoved himself right up against Sam, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"You make a good point. Asking you to move in was the best decision I ever made. You've definitely added variety to my life. And I love you for it." Sam kissed his boyfriend softly and moved to lay on his back so they could enjoy proper blanket fort cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
